Permission
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: Anouther JackSam yes im obsest with it. they belong together! lol


There they were. The whole SG1 team in the middle of one of the SGC's biggest parties of…well ever. Jack was standing beside the banquet table munching on anything he could reach. Daniel and Teal'c could be seen mingling with who ever they passed by. Well, that is…if you could call what Teal'c did Mingling. And Sam could be seen on the other side of the party, trying to keep away from everyone.

With a sigh Jack put down his drink and placed his hands in his pockets before heading over to Sam. "Hey" he smiled, moving beside her. "Lonely?"

"A bit" She smiled "I'm not much for parties"

"Really, your not. You're more into staying in your office" Jack laughed "But it's good to get out once in a while"

"I know it is Sir, I just don't like the idea of leaving such important work…" Jack covered her mouth quickly, not wanting her to finish the sentence

"I know how…Important…work is for you, but give it a rest Sam" he laughed. "You need a break once in a life time. Now's a good time" Running his fingers through her hair he stifled back an even bigger laugh "Now's also a good time for a shower Carter"

"Yah, yah" she smiled "I've been busy"

"Nothing new" Jack turned back to look at the crowed as some music started to play, and everyone started to dance. "Well, why don't we try not to look like such out casts" he suggested, leading his hand out to Take Sam's "want to dance?"

"I'd love to sir" Taking Jack's hand Sam let him lead her out into the crowed before they started to dance. It started off like the every day fast dance. The twist, some hip-hop, and…Jack was guessing it was something along the lines of rock.

Finally they started to play some slow music, and Jack and Sam started to move away from each other.

"Oh no you don't" they heard Daniel say from behind them before he arrived behind Jack, and teal'c behind Sam. They wasted no time in pushing them closer together "you can do a slow dance guys. It won't kill you"

"No, but the regs might" Jack mumbled under his breath

"Not this time" All four members of the team turned to see General Hammond "Go for it Jack. I promise not to tell anyone who might get you in trouble"

"As long as that happens" Jack laughed. "Now go away guys" Once the other three were gone Jack pulled Sam a bit closer "You alright with this Carter?"

"Not a problem Sir" laying her hands around Jacks neck Sam smiled as he put his own arms around her waist. "Are we going to start dancing now?"

"Yes we are" Pulling Sam a bit closer Jack started to dance with her in his arms. Continuing to dance the two of them tried not to look at each other while everyone else had no problem starring.

"I wish they would stop" Sam laughed "it's unnerving"

"I know" Jack looked down at Sam with a smile, catching a glimpse of her eyes when she looked up at him. Seeing the same spark of excitement he always saw there he couldn't help but smile "you know, even with greasy hair, and tattered clothing, your still beautiful"

"I think that's fraternizing sir" she laughed

"Hammond promised" he laughed "let's hope he keeps it" before Sam could say anything Jack had leaned into her and kissed her softly "just this time. At least until I can pull some strings"

"Pulling strings sounds good" They leaned into each other once more and kissed, ignoring the whistles and comments coming from their comrades. None of them were bad, but they really hoped that these people could keep their mouths shut.

"I think I can do it" he smiled "or I might be following your orders as a civilian"

"No" she smiled "I'd rather I go civilian. I can still work on my naquida toys"

"So true" Jack smiled "as long as your on the team"

"I don't think General Hammond would risk the earth by splitting up any of the team" Claiming one more kiss Sam laughed as the song ended "can we pull apart now? The people watching is getting really unsettling" Jack did the honors. He took his arms away from her waist. Pulled his shirt back down to its spot, and took a step away from Sam "thank you sir"

"No problem. Now let's go to the banquet table"

"Is that all you think about? Food?"

"That and the president is standing there watching us" Sam's face went red when she heard this. She turned in her spot to see that Jack wasn't lying. Right there was the president of the United States beside General Hammond looking at them "Come on" Jack lead Sam towards the banquet table with a smile as the greeted the president, and the man wasted no time in commenting on their dancing. They were about to explain when he handed them an Envelope.

"The General Called me Yesterday" He explained "He thought it was about time you two got some privileges after proving that you can handle saving the world while caring about each other" Jack opened the letter Carefully and read it quietly with Sam beside him

"General…you are…"

"Amazing!" Sam finished for Jack "thank you!" Jumping into the generals arms Sam kissed his cheek softly "I have been waiting so long for this"

"I know" He smiled "now get back out their and dance" Jack wasted no time in taking Sam's hand and taking her back to the middle of the dance floor. They started to dance the minute a slow song began to play, and they continued to dance right until the end of the party, ignoring everyone else as they thought about the envelope the president had given them. The one containing a letter for Sam and Jack specifically, giving them permission to finally let their feelings show, and start to date.


End file.
